Open Up Your Heart
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Daisuke still feels upset and disappointed that Love didn't answer his question, if she really likes him. Then one day, while setting up for the Valentine's Day dance, Daisuke becomes possessed by a familiar dark entity and attacks Love including ruining the decorations. Will she finally be able to submit her feelings and free his mind? Daisuke x Love pairing. Read & Review, plz!


**Open Up Your Heart**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fresh Pretty Cure! Only the respective company, Toei Animation does. This story takes place after the last episode. Daisuke x Love pairing. Read &amp; Review and please, no flames! Enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day!

A year has passed by; since the Pretty Cure have defeated Moebius in Labyrinth by realizing that he was nothing more than a supercomputer. In turn, he hypnotized its citizens including his subordinates and only treats them like mindless pawns.

With Moebius gone, Labyrinth begins to rebuild with a whole new perspective.

As for the Pretty Cure, they're resuming their normal lives by continuing their careers.

First is Miki, known for Cure Berry, became a successful model.

Second is Inori, known for Cure Pine, learns to become a veterinarian in her family's footsteps.

Whereas Setsuna originally named as Eas from Labyrinth and later becoming Cure Passion, returns to her homeland with Soular and Westar by assisting every citizen to maintain their happiness.

Next are Tarte, Chiffon and Azukina. After receiving a family picture containing Love, Setsuna and their parents, they've also returned to Sweets Kingdom.

And lastly for Love, she continues her time in Clover Town by helping out her classmates at school for a special Valentine's Day dance event.

Specifically, it's being setup inside the gymnasium. By now, it's covered with pink and red hearts, ribbons, cupids, flowers and even some angels.

Once Love had gazed upon the wonderful details that were made for the festivities, her smile grew into a crescent shaped moon. "Wow! It looks amazing!"

Just then, a new voice interjected her from behind. "It certainly does, Love."

"Oh! Hello, Daisuke. Uh…have you picked your valentine, yet?"

His cheeks became tinted red by hearing her question. He turned his head away slightly and answered. "N-No. Not yet. And you?"

"Same thing," replied Love.

Daisuke recalled his last conversation with Love after she returned from Labyrinth by rescuing Chiffon at the hands of Moebius. Although he originally accepted her answer at first, he is now disappointed that she didn't reply his question about his feelings towards her. _"How can I tell Love that I'm infatuated with her, since our time together? Is it because she's not aware of it or maybe it's…"_

Before he could finish his sentence, Love interrupts him. "Daisuke? Is something the matter?"

He immediately shook his head and turned away by folding his arms. "It's…It's nothing."

Unfortunately for him, Love had detected his expression with a sly smile on her face. "Oh, I see what's going on. You already know who your valentine is, isn't it?"

Daisuke quickly turns around and shouts back at her. "No, I don't! What's it to you?!"

"Hey! Come now! It's Valentine's Day! Be more mature!" replied Love.

"I am mature! I'm just…upset about…" he turns away from her.

This had triggered her curiosity. "You're upset about what?"

He slightly moves his head and explained. "When you came back from Labyrinth, I asked you for an answer regarding my liking towards you. Yet, you wouldn't tell me." After he sighed, he continued. "The moment I remembered from that time, I became displeased about it. I can't be certain, if you actually like me or not despite the troubles that we've been through."

"Daisuke..." says Love, sadly.

"Listen, Love. As much as I want to talk this over, I need to get a breath of fresh air." After that, he heads outside leaving Love a little dumbfounded.

Back in Labyrinth, Setsuna, Westar and Soular are helping out every citizen to not only maintain their happiness but to also make Labyrinth a place of peace and prosperity.

During their assistance, however, deep below of the tower from what was left after the Pretty Cure's victory over Moebius, a hidden microcomputer had activated itself and it began to process data by transferring it into a medium-sized microchip. Once the process was complete, it ejected on its own and sprouted out from underground with amazing speed.

When that happened, it had caught the attention of Setsuna, Westar and Soular.

"What was that?"

"I know where it came from."

"You do? Where?"

Westar answered. "I believe that it came from the tower, when Moebius was around."

Setsuna's eyes grew in shock. "Are you sure? We must investigate!"

While they head off and locate the trace of suspicious sound from the wrecked tower that Moebius was at, over at the Sweets Kingdom, Tarte and Azukina are enjoying themselves peacefully with Chiffon as they gaze at the bright blue sky with clouds and the sun by sitting on the grassy hill.

"It's so peaceful. Now that Moebius is gone, we've got nothing to worry about" says Tarte.

"I agree and look, Chiffon is doing quite well" added Azukina.

They both glanced at Chiffon with a huge smile on its face after he regained his normal self from the Pretty Cure back in Labyrinth.

Tarte smiled by recalling the moment that Chiffon was freed from Moebius's influence. "I'm relieved that Chiffon is back in one piece. If it hadn't been for Pretty Cure, who knows what could've happened."

"That's true. Still, it has been very quiet for a year now. At least, nothing else could go wrong."

Much to her dismay, it just did. Waffle, Tarte's father and the King of the Kingdom of Sweets came running in and notify them about some disturbing news. "My son! Azukina! I must inform you about something urgent!"

"Eh? Urgent?" thought Tarte, looking awfully confused.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Azukina.

Waffle exclaimed. "Come with me. Quickly!"

Inside the Kingdom of Sweets, he lays down the information to them. "You see, the Elder Tiramisu has felt a very familiar presence from earlier and it's already on its way to Earth. And believe me, it's not a pleasant sight."

"Well, what was it?" Tarte asked.

By taking a deep breath, he reveals the surprising answer. "It's my belief that Moebius...has returned."

Both Tarte and Azukina gasped in total shock.

"What?!"

"My goodness! That can't be!"

Not only are they shocked about it, so are Setsuna, Soular and Westar after they've discovered a hidden laboratory that was underneath the tower of Labyrinth where Moebius had once resided. They've soon learned about the program that was uploaded into a microchip and had later sailed out of Labyrinth.

"Oh, no! How is this possible? No one ever told us about a secret basement from here!"

"My thoughts exactly. Westar, where is it heading to?"

"According to the statistics, it veered off into...Clover Town."

When he revealed the location of where the microchip is being sent at, Setsuna became horrified. "No way! There's where Love is living at! We have to get there! Fast!"

As they immediately head into Clover Town, back outside of the school, Daisuke is taking a break after his short conversation with Love about not just his mystery valentine but also if Love would ever re-answer his question to him regarding his feelings towards her. His hands were in his pockets and looked down at his feet. He remembers his memories of his close friend, Love, such as being stuck with her inside their own school when it was transformed into a haunted house during their Halloween prep, his encounters with her alter-ego, Cure Peach until he found out that they were both the same person. He frowned. "Oh, Love. Why couldn't you confess that you really like me?"

Later on, he hears some noises coming from inside the wastebasket. As he digs through the crumbled papers and plastic containers, he finds a medium-sized black microchip. He scratches his head. "What is this thing?"

Before he could figure out the strange object, it started to come alive by forming small wires from its chip and it became a tarantula-like creature as it stares back at him with glowing dark red eyes. He freaked out for a brief moment until he screamed.

Love overheard his loud scream and hurried outside to see what could've happened to Daisuke. As soon as she reached him, she notices that something wasn't right. He was standing like a statue and his fists are clenched. She politely asked him. "Daisuke, are you okay?"

He felt her hand on his shoulder and whirled around with a very stern look on his face.

She almost felt surprised of his sudden expression. "Hey! What's up with you? You almost scared me! I heard you screaming. Are you sure that you're fine?"

Daisuke nods his head.

"That's good to hear. Come, I want to show you something. It's in the gym."

Unbeknownst to Love, Daisuke's eyes had glowed pure red with hate and an evil grin as he walks back to the school with her.

Now back inside the gymnasium, Love shows him the beautiful decorations that have been setup very well for the Valentine's Day dance event. "So, what do you think? Isn't it great? Everyone will be really happy on this special occasion."

Unfortunately, Daisuke wasn't listening to her and heads to the concession stand. Once he was there, he grinned with an evil laugh and then, he starts trashing it including the decorations.

She gasped in horror to see Daisuke wrecking the place. "Daisuke! What are you doing?!"

He goes right after the DJ station and was about to thrash it until Love intervenes.

"Please stop it! Why are you doing this and what has come over you?!"

As soon as he hears her, he turns around and that's when it made Love stutter with fear. Right after his sinister laugh, he grabs her by the throat and proceeds to choke her until three people burst in and witnessed the horrifying scene: Daisuke is choking out Love.

That is, until Westar and Soular burst onto the scene and double-tackled him down in order to release his hold on her.

Setsuna comes in to console her best friend. "Love, are you alright and why is Daisuke attacking you?"

By taking a couple of breaths, Love responds to her. "Setsuna! I'm okay, but Daisuke isn't." Tears started to appear in her eyes. "He's...ruining the Valentine's Day dance and he even tried to choke me."

"He did what?" gasped Setsuna.

Before long, Daisuke manages to overpower both Soular and Westar and proceeds to go in for his current target: Love. Just as he was about to resume his beating on her, Setsuna steps in and spreads her arms out.

Love became very worried. "Setsuna! What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm protecting you! Anyone who hurts my friends shall not be forgiven!"

Daisuke wasn't going to stand for this and so, he clobbers her right in the stomach and finishes it with a hard right cross to the face. Sending her back first onto the wall, thus rending her semi-unconscious.

"Setsuna! NO!" cried Love. Her fear began to worsen, when she slowly looked up to see Daisuke staring at her with glowing red eyes and an evil laughter. She was feeling helpless seeing Setsuna, Soular and Westar tried to save her from his attack on her. To make matters worse, she doesn't even have her Linkrun in order to transform into Pretty Cure.

He was about to grab her once more until several familiar voices came into the gym.

"Peach!"

It was Tarte from the Kingdom of Sweets, while holding the Clover Box as he is followed by Miki and Inori holding their Linkruns.

She felt relieved that her childhood friends have arrived in the nick of time. "Tarte! Miki! Inori!" She stood up and approached to them with a huge hug, but not before poking Daisuke in the eyes. "I'm so glad that you're here! But, how?"

"We can talk later, Love." Miki became shocked to see the wreckage of the Valentine's Day dance that's being held in the gymnasium. "Oh, my! What happened here?"

"Ah! It's him! He's inside of him!" cried Tarte.

"Tarte, what are you talking about?" replied Love, raising her eyebrow in question.

Minutes later, Westar comes in and explained the situation to them, while Soular consoles the injured Setsuna.

"I don't want to bring in the bad news but, I do know as to why he's acting very rudely."

"And why is that? He would never hurt Love with that kind of behaviour!" told Inori.

Westar took a deep breath and after quickly glancing back at Daisuke who is about to attack, he unravelled the problem. "Sounds to me like Daisuke has found a microchip that contains the last remnants of Moebius."

Love, Miki and Inori all gasped in unison.

"What did you say?!"

"But that's impossible! Daisuke has always been friends with Love from the start!"

"When did this occur?"

Westar answered. "It probably happened from earlier today, before we showed up."

**(Begin Flashback)**

It shifts from when Daisuke was standing outside getting a breath of fresh air after his short conversation from Love. He heard some noises coming from the wastebasket and as he dug through the rubble, he found a medium-size black microchip.

"What is this thing?"

Much to his dismay, it came alive by forming small wires from the microchip and it became a tarantula-like creature as it stares back at him with glowing dark red eyes. He freaked out for a brief moment and that's when he leaped onto his face and crawled up to the top of his head. He tries to shake it off, but the creature refused to let go and before he knew it, the remaining wires had attached right into his head.

This resulted of his eyes to become dilated and his body froze. He dropped his head and arms down as the microchip creature sank right inside his brain. Seconds later, he woke up with a very disgruntled look on his face.

**(End Flashback)**

After learning the truth about Daisuke's strange behavior, Love gasped in horror. "Y-You...You mean..." But she was too scared to finish and allowed Miki and Inori to conclude her sentence.

"That microchip..."

"Sunk right onto Daisuke?"

Westar continued. "If in fact the microchip is inside Daisuke, then there's no reason he can be held responsible for messing up the festivities because it was really Moebius persuading him to do it."

Soular, still holding Setsuna in his arms now understands the situation. "Well, that makes sense. He's being controlled by that evil master of Labyrinth."

Just then, Setsuna started to wake up. "Oh, my head." When she regained her senses, Soular gives her the red Linkrun after Tarte passed it to him. "Soular...Thank you."

"You can thank me later. Are you sure that you can still stand?"

She nodded her head in agreement.

Tarte gives Love the pink Linkrun. "Here, Love! Transform! Quickly!"

"Thank you, Tarte." With her pink Linkrun in hand including the others, they now know what they must do: save Daisuke from Moebius's clutches. "Everyone! Let's go!"

By unlocking their Linkruns with the key on-top, it opened and as they pressed the button, a bright flash appeared on its touch-screen and their transformations had begun.

"Change! Pretty Cure! Beat up!" they all said in unity.

Right after their transformations were complete, they introduced themselves.

Love: _"The pink heart is the emblem of love! Freshly picked, Cure Peach!"_

Miki: _"The blue heart is the emblem of hope! Freshly gathered, Cure Berry!"_

Inori: _"The yellow heart is the emblem of faith! Freshly harvested, Cure Pine!"_

Setsuna: _"The crimson heart is the proof of happiness! Freshly ripened, Cure Passion!"_

All: _"Lets! Pretty Cure!"_

Daisuke, under Moebius' influence, darts right into their path. He starts throwing punches and kicks at them, while managing to outmaneuver each of their attacks with his defense. However, none of his moves have seemed to be connecting to either one of the Pretty Cures. Not willing to accept any failures, he decides to play rough. First, he grabs Berry and Pine by the hair and bashed their heads together, following it up with a double-clothesline that sent the duo flying right onto the wall and became unconscious. Next, he focuses his attention on Peach and Passion.

The remaining Pretty Cure, along with Soular and Westar do their best to try and weaken Daisuke in order to free him from Moebius. Despite their efforts, they got trampled one-by-one by his vicious tenacity.

Tarte looked on in disbelief. "Everyone!"

Yet, even though most of them were knocked out, one of which slowly rose to her feet and that was Cure Peach. Although bruised and battered, she refuses to give up saving Daisuke. Instead of attacking, she walks up to him with a faint smile. "Daisuke, I know how much you felt towards me and I do too. So, please hear me out."

Passion managed to get back up, but not until witnessing a shocking scene. "Peach! Stop!"

The instant she said it, Berry, Pine, Westar and Soular had also raised to their feet. Much like Passion, they too had become stunned of watching Peach approaching to Daisuke.

"Peach! Get out of there!" yelled Berry.

"You'll get yourself hurt!" added Pine.

That's when Tarte advises them about Peach's unusual tactic. "Wait! I think, I know!"

"You do? What is it?" questioned Westar.

Tarte replied. "Peach is trying to reach out to Daisuke by admitting her feelings to him."

"Really?" Passion asked Tarte.

"I certainly hope so."

They all watch Peach heading over to Daisuke, regardless of the damage she sustained.

Daisuke became disgusted and looks to take her down by squeezing her back hard.

She feels the pain coming from the strength of Moebius inside Daisuke's mind. In-spite of that, Peach lays out her confession to him. "Daisuke, please! We're best friends! What you're doing is wrong! Ever since I've first met you, I've become very fond of you just like Setsuna!"

Passion became touched of her words. "Peach..."

Even though the pressure is mounting on her, she pressed forward. "Daisuke, remember the question that you've asked me from way back? You said that you love me, right? Well, allow me to re-clarify my answer..." She spat out these important words to him, very loudly. "I love you, Daisuke!"

The whole group were astounded that Peach was finally able to submit her feelings to her childhood friend. Consequently, Daisuke overheard those words and his eyes had returned to normal. He became slightly embarrassed that was holding Cure Peach and right away released her. Therefore, the microchip that was manipulating him had re-appeared from the back of his head.

Westar seizes the opportunity to pluck it out from him. "Now's our chance!" He hurries off to Daisuke's corner and removed it by throwing the object to the ground.

Upon feeling the effects from being mesmerized by Moebius, Daisuke felt his body numb and sank to his knees.

Peach tries to comfort him after being freed from the microchip. "Daisuke! Say something! Anything!" Small tears appeared in her eyes.

Daisuke began to murmur and turns to Peach by opening his normal brown eyes with a small smile. "Love...Thank you."

She hugged him dearly with her warmth. "Sure thing, Daisuke. I'm relieved that I got your happiness back."

Westar's cheeks began to turn red until he turned away and started to whistle.

Suddenly, their moment of peace was briefly interrupted by a very familiar sinister laugh coming from the microchip.

Passion gasped in bewilderment. "That voice! But it can't be!"

Tactlessly, it was true. The microchip began to float into the air and it starts to take shape in the form of the villainous leader of Labyrinth: Moebius. Subsequently, he re-appeared in his human form and is no longer a supercomputer as he confronts the Pretty Cure that has defeated him in the past.

"Oh, my god! It is Moebius!" cried Passion.

"He's here? In Clover Town?" added Berry.

"Well, it sure looks that way" told Pine.

Knowing that Moebius was using Daisuke as a pawn in his twisted mind game, Peach became very upset about this and stood herself up. "Why?! Why would you do this to my childhood friend?! And furthermore, how could you have survived?"

Moebius scoffed. "You're the one to talk. At first I was a goner, but luckily, thanks to my underground basement from my fabled tower, I was reborn to take my revenge...on you!" He points at Peach and the others. "You shall pay for ruining my plan!"

Peach countered. "First off, I will not forgive for what you've done to Daisuke! I'll make you regret hurting him!"

"I regret nothing, you impudent fool" informed Moebius.

That made Peach very frustrated relating to him controlling Daisuke's mind like a mere puppet. So, she bolted straight at Moebius by throwing some fierce punches. Yet, neither of them has made any connection to him, since he's blocking her attacks. When she tries to hit him in the face, he grabs her hand, starts crushing it and then tosses her onto the wall with only one hand.

Berry, Pine, Passion and also Soular pitched in to avenge their fallen comrade. As for Westar and Tarte, they stayed behind to nurse Daisuke.

Despite the odds stacked against him, he single-handedly took each one of them down.

"Everyone! This is bad!" says Tarte, as he watches to see Pretty Cure and Soular being manhandled by the resurrected Moebius.

"Even if he's not a machine, he's become twice as bad" said Westar.

Later on, Daisuke begins to wake up once again. "Ah...my head." As he opened his eyes, he became very shocked to see Pretty Cure beaten and badly injured at the hands of Moebius. He became even more surprised, when he sees Cure Peach knocked out on the ground. "Love!" Then, he turns to Westar about the perpetrator. "Hey, who's that?"

"That's Moebius. The former leader of Labyrinth. He came back to life by that microchip and to top things off, he's the one that controlled you and made a complete mess here." He shows him the damage to the Valentine's Day dance that was caused from earlier.

Daisuke became very awestruck. "Y-You mean that I was..."

Soular nods his head. "This wasn't your own doing. It was his."

Now that Daisuke realizes he was under an evil trance, he clenched his fists and grinded his teeth after witnessing Cure Peach's downfall. "I've had enough!"

"Eh?! What do you mean?" thought Tarte.

Daisuke sees the remaining concession stand that contained a full bowl of fruit punch and the large speaker set on the DJ station. After being told that Moebius was re-created from the electronic device, it gave him an idea. "I know how to save Love and get rid of that creep." He makes a request to Westar. "Just do me a favor: try and keep him distracted."

"Okay," said Westar, as he veers into Moebius's path in order to bide some time for Daisuke.

Moebius was prepared for Westar's oncoming attack and tries to counterattack. But Westar was fully ready and kept on blocking his punches.

Meanwhile, Daisuke arrived at the concession stand and obtained the bowl of fruit punch. He then headed over to the DJ station and by seeing Westar being taken down by Moebius; he calls out to him while standing behind the large speaker. "Hey, you!"

"Huh?" he whirled around to hear Daisuke's voice.

"You forgot about me, didn't you? So, go ahead! Take your best shot!" he told him.

Moebius grinned. "Gladly." He goes in to deliver the last blow to Daisuke.

During this, Peach had regained consciousness and around the same time, she watches in shock to see Moebius looking to clobber Daisuke. "Daisuke, run!"

But he didn't listen her word of advice and allowed Moebius to head in his direction.

"I have you now," he said to Daisuke.

"Not exactly."

At the last second, he dodges his punch and it shows him a large sound speaker.

Moebius didn't have enough time to move and his punch went right into the sound speaker. Accordingly, it became jammed from the inside that's been entangled with wires. He tries to break free, but it was no use. What he also didn't know is that the sound speaker was plugged in and turned on recently.

That's when Daisuke made his next move: he throws the bowl of fruit punch right onto Moebius with his hand caught inside the sound speaker.

The mixture of the fruit punch and the electronic sound speaker that had Moebius's hand inside produced a small amount of electricity and it gave him an electric shock. After a few minutes, the sound speaker exploded. When the dust was settled, Moebius was on one knee and clutching his severely burned hand.

As soon as everybody came to their senses, they became astounded of Daisuke's bravery by luring Moebius and tricking him to get his hand stuck.

Fearing that Moebius may rise up again, Daisuke motions to Cure Peach. "Hurry, Love! Finish him off!"

"You got it!" Cure Peach gave out the command. "Clover Box, lend us your power!" By utilizing the trademark quote, a pillar of light was formed behind Peach. It then spun around and was later opened, while the four hearts representing each color from every Pretty Cure had changed into a light four-leafed clover. She pressed on with the initial attack on Moebius. "Pretty Cure formation!"

As they all formed up like sprint runners, Peach starts out the signal. "Ready...GO!"

From there, they head straight to their target: Moebius still stunned from the small electrocution that was executed by Daisuke.

Passion was first up to form her red leaf in her hands, by conjuring her strength from her red Linkrun. "Happiness leaf, set!" She later tosses it to Pine. "Pine!"

Pine catches it and does the same procedure. "Plus one, prayer leaf!" Afterwards, she gives it to Berry. "Berry!"

Berry follows it up by combining the other two leafs. "Plus one, espoir leaf!" With one leaf remaining, she throws it to Peach. "Peach!"

Peach immediately grabs hold of it and adds the final piece of the clover. "Plus one, lovely leaf!" By unifying the remaining leafs with hers, it turned into a massive fully-shaped four-leaf clover as the Pretty Cure stepped onto their respective colors and shined it down on Moebius.

He was able to stand up from Daisuke's unusual move on him and was ready to counterattack, but it was too late. His fate was already sealed by the Pretty Cure, when he sees the four-colored clover in his territory.

Via raising their arms in the air, they initiate their finishing maneuver on him. "Lucky Clover Grand Finale!" At that precise moment, a large crystal was made and it traps Moebius. By way of coalescing their strength given from the Clover Box, they were able to purify Moebius once and for all.

Struggle as he might, Moebius was unable to escape and made out his last words. "NO!"

Once that transpired, he was obliterated; along with the microchip itself.

By taking a few breaths, Cure Peach smiled and jumped for joy. "We did it!"

"Yes, indeed. But we couldn't have done it without Daisuke" Passion mentioned.

"I agree. Thanks a lot, Daisuke" added Pine.

"Can you believe it? You're a hero," told Berry to him.

His cheeks had formed a hint of redness. "I-I was just making sure that Love was safe. Oh, yeah. That reminds me." He walks toward Peach and asked her the same question from last time. "Love, remember that..." But she put her finger on his mouth to stop talking.

"Yes, I do, Daisuke." As she clasps his hands with hers, she continued. "It's like from what you said that you love me, right? Well, allow me to say this: Daisuke, my true answer is this..." With both of their hearts beating like a drum, she summoned up enough courage to spat the same words from before. "I love you."

He gasped upon hearing those words to him. "L-Love." His brown eyes had glistened and a huge smile was on his face. "F-For real?"

"Definitely!"

They both stare into each other's eyes for a brief second until they press their lips against one another.

Everybody became very happy to see that Love was finally able to submit her feelings to Daisuke. The first was when under Moebius's control and the second time was in-front of him. After they break up the kiss, Peach has something else to say.

"Daisuke?"

"Yes, Love?"

She smiled gleefully. "Happy Valentine's Day. And, I would be very happy to be your valentine."

"Oh, thank you, Love." He embraced her with his warmth and they held into each other's arms.

Passion wiped a tear from her eye. "Love."

"That's beautiful," says Berry.

"Yeah," added Pine.

As for Soular and Westar, they became very touched of the romantic scene between Daisuke and Love.

"O-Oh, my."

"Th-That's kind of sweet."

Immediately after Love's confession to Daisuke and Moebius's defeat, they all worked together to repair the Valentine's Day dance by rebuilding the decorations. Near their completion, Love tells Setsuna, Westar and Soular about Valentine's Day and they understood the semi-holiday. In turn, Miki and Inori tell Love that the reason as to how they've arrived to assist her is because their Linkruns were summoned from the Kingdom of Sweets. Not to mention, Tarte tagging along with the Clover Box.

Several hours later, it was evening and the Valentine's Day dance has gone underway with a ton of guests that nearly filled up the entire gymnasium.

There were a lot of people dancing on the floor, but the ones that were most notable are Love with Daisuke and Setsuna with Westar.

Westar felt a little uneasy with the dance routines. "Uh...Setsuna, why is it that I'm dancing with you? Did I say or do something wrong?"

She giggled. "No. It was when we were inside the waste processing plant back in Labyrinth and then, the delete hole appeared. As I kept running to find an exit, my leg got caught with some wires and that's when you saved me." She smiled sweetly at him. "And for those reasons, I want to thank you for what you did." She concludes her speech by planting a kiss right on his cheek.

As he felt it, his entire face was pure red and before he knew it, he feels Setsuna holding his hands and looked at him with her beautiful smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Westar."

"Uh, H-Happy Valentine's Day to you too, S-Setsuna."

Soular, who decided to stick around and help out the Valentine's Day dance by serving the concession stands, became very intrigued of his colleague receiving a kiss from Setsuna. "Well, ain't that touching."

In the meantime, Love was dancing with Daisuke after he saved her from the returning Moebius; given the fact that she saved him first from being possessed earlier.

"Daisuke, I couldn't be more happier than to see you safe and sound."

"I'm really glad to hear that. Love, thank you...for finally answering my question."

Both of their eyes shined brightly and as they lean in closer, they once again share a passionate kiss.

Inori, Miki and Tarte watched on in amazement to see the two making out together.

"Wow. How nice."

"Yes, it is. We're so proud of her."

"Way to go, Peach!"

Later, Love and Daisuke break up the kiss as they hold their hands together with pure smiles.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Daisuke and I love you."

"Same to you, Love and I love you too."

From that point on, they became a couple and with happiness and love building up inside their hearts, they're looking forward to a bright future. It was also a great Valentine's Day moment that they'll always remember from here on out.


End file.
